


Darkness and Moonlight

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities and Comfort, Late night cuddles, post support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: He hasn't seen her since the day he proposed, and he's starting to think that was all a dream.





	Darkness and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurbleJerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/gifts).



“So what you’re telling me is she told you that she loved you too, and she wanted to marry you, and that you would never be apart,” Laslow ticks the words off on his fingers as he counts, “Three days ago?” 

 

“Three nights ago. Four days--and I haven’t seen her since.” Odin rests his arms on the rail of a small balcony. It looks out over… nothingness. Krakenberg is many things, but a place to look at beautiful scenery isn’t always one of them. This particular balcony just oversees the giant crater below the castle.

 

Laslow leans against the rail with him, and he bumps their shoulders together. “I’m sure she’s just gathering her thoughts. You can’t really be worried she’s changed her mind, can you?” 

 

“It’s just… In the nights leading up to this turning of events, I used my most powerful spells to conjure the sweetest dreams for her, to chase away her homesickness… and maybe to bolster my ego. It never crossed my mind before, but I wonder now… what if the effects lingered? Perhaps when she accepted my ring she was feeling a bit more…” 

 

“Odin-happy?” Laslow asks. His smile curls up into a smirk. Odin puffs out his cheeks and sighs out a stream of air through his lips. 

 

“What else could it be?” 

 

"Well, you're right in that it isn't the most common way to react… but I don't think that she would just pretend you don't exist." Laslow pats his back. "I've known you both since we were children. She's had that dumb sword of hers with your name carved in the handle since she could spell it, and you've been watching her back for ages… You really snuck into her room at night?" 

 

“To ease her worries! I’m no fiend!” 

 

Laslow chuckles. “Alright. Give her another day or two, chap. She’s not left the castle, I saw her just this morning in the hall.” 

 

“At least someone has,” Odin mumbles. 

 

…

  
  


The day is long. He sees it through his tasks and his meals and he finds himself in his bed that night wondering what he did wrong. Or, that is, wondering how he can resolve it. It’s well past when he should be sleeping, but his candle is burning low and he’s trying to read, to distract himself. He can’t focus on the words, but he can’t focus on sleep either. His anxiety is too sharp! 

 

The click of the lock on his door makes his eyes snap from the book and to the handle. He’s sure he locked it, but it comes undone simply enough. He didn’t bother to bolt it--a lazy habit, really--and so the door opens easily. He almost expects to see Niles. Who else would pick his lock? But Niles has no business in his room this late.

 

Neither does Selena, but there she is in the doorway. She looks startled to see the candle lit, and that he’s awake… but she just looks at the floor and pushes the door shut behind her. She bolts the lock.

 

Perhaps that means she intends to stay? It can only be a good sign. Odin sets aside his book and he can barely find his voice. “Selena--” 

 

"Shut up," she says. "Just--sorry. I know what you're going to say." She walks closer. She's just in her nightgown, with a robe wrapped around herself. Did she really wander the halls like that? It’s chilly, and it’s not the sort of attire she strives to be seen in. “I know… I know. You were  _ so  _ worried about me blah blah.” She sits on the side of his bed in a huff and Odin pulls his legs under himself so she has more room. 

 

She sets her hands in her lap and it only takes him a moment to realize she’s wearing his ring--twisting it anxiously around her finger by the diamond at its center. “Sorry.” 

 

He should tell her she’s right and he was absolutely worried about her, but he fumbles with that and instead lands on the more pressing issue. “Are you alright?” 

 

Her hair is down; it’s so long. Longer now than it was when they were teenagers, but never frayed or tangled or damaged. She takes the most impeccable care of it. She combs her fingers through a few locks that have fallen over her shoulder, then, and she looks at him almost like she’s shy. 

 

“Do you really want to marry me?” 

 

Odin could laugh if he wasn't so concerned. "I was certain we had this debate once already when I proposed." 

 

"No, I know that. I mean  _ marriage _ .” 

 

“Selena…” Odin presses his lips into a line. Then he reaches for her hands and slides their fingers together. Weaves them tightly, tight enough that he can gently pull her forward.

 

He’s pleasantly surprised when she obliges, and she settles down between his open legs on her knees. Of course with the blankets between them, it's nothing scandalous, but it brings her close enough that they can lower their voices just slightly. He can see her blush in the flickering candlelight. 

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ve had a dumb crush on you forever and we’ve been friends since we were kids, I get that, but I’m  _ mean _ , you know?” 

 

“You’re not mean,” Odin mumbles. He settles their hands in her lap but then lifts just one of his away to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. “Just like I’m not childish. Our personalities serve to make us stronger.” 

 

“I just… I just need to know, okay?” She holds both of her hands up, extends her palms. She gestures to her left, just slightly. “Do you want to  _ get married _ or do you want  _ to be married _ .” 

 

Odin pushes his hand back through his own bangs. “Sev, you’ve lost me.” 

 

She frowns at him. She doesn’t even say he shouldn’t call her that! She just looks lost. “Getting married is easy. You’re high on being in love or whatever and you wear fancy clothes and have--well a wedding night.” 

 

“Something I look forward to spending with you,” Odin says. Selena rolls her eyes.

 

“What about  _ after _ that? What about living together and having to put up with me every day? Waking up together and sharing meals and living quarters and… well, there's more to being married than just looking good and kissing." 

 

Odin knits his brows together. “Did you read something that bothered you in one of those old books?” 

 

“What if we have kids and I’m a terrible mom? Or what if I’m an okay-ish mom but I can’t cook? Or what if we can’t decide if we want to stay here or go back home? Did you think of any of this stuff before you asked me, huh?” 

 

Odin rolls his eyes again. He slips his hands behind her back and pulls her forward until they're hugging, and at first, she struggles… but then she settles her head in the crook of his neck and she sighs. "My love for you transcends worlds, Selena. Any place we live, any name you take, or any future we have… you'll be my wife in all of them. Of course I've thought about that." 

 

He rubs his hand up and down her back gently, letting his fingernails just barely trail along the silky robe before she finally huffs and slides out of his arms. She just falls down onto the other pillow and looks up at him. “I can’t believe you’re so sappy,” She finally says. “But, uh, thanks. I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” 

 

Odin pushes his hand through her bangs, and she smiles at him before she tucks her face into her arm to yawn. “So… the reason you were avoiding me for these past days… it was because you were worried you wouldn’t be wife-y enough?” 

 

"It's not just me! You could be an awful husband too," She scoffs. Then she starts to climb under his blankets. He thinks she's just going to lay back down, but instead, she leans over him. She hesitates when her face is next to his… and she leans forward and pecks his lips with her own. A breath later she pulls back--face red with a blush--and leans down to puff out the candle. The room becomes so dark he can't even see her, but he can feel Selena while she shifts back down into her spot. Better yet, she pulls him with her. She turns onto her opposite side, but she tucks her back against him, folds her legs and pushes them through his until they're spooned up together in a tangle of limbs and her wild hair. 

 

He situates himself like that happily. He’s never held her like this before but he truly loves it. He’s sure he should let this go. Selena seems satisfied now with his answer, that  _ yes _ for the millionth time he wants to both marry and be married to her. 

 

But then, in a hush, she adds, “You won’t be a bad husband.” 

 

He smiles, he can’t help it, and that smile finds the curve of her neck in a tiny kiss. “You won’t be a bad wife. I’ve seen you conquer evils this world can’t even imagine. You will be exceptional at everything you do.” 

 

“Will you… do that thing you did before?” 

 

Odin squeezes her gently around her waist to keep her close, but he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. What did he do before? All he did was talk with her, thus far. He kisses her neck once more, but only as a precursor to his question. “I’m not certain what you’re asking of me,” He admits.

 

“With the dreams,” She mumbles. “Where you tell me what dreams to have, remember?”

 

Oh. Odin smiles again and nods his head. “Anything you like. Are you still feeling homesick? I’ll weave you a dream of the winter festivals.”

 

“No, wait,” Selena mumbles. She sounds so tired, already. “Yeah, sure, I miss home… but I want to dream about us this time. So what if you just make up a dream of our happily ever after or something gross like that? You can pick all the details--but no making yourself the next king of Nohr or something.” 

 

What a sweet dream to ask for. “Yes, I promise,” He says. “But you mustn’t be awake during the spell. Your wandering thoughts could interfere. Go to sleep, and I swear the dreams you have will leave you well rested and with no doubts left in your mind that our future is meant to be a shared one.” 

 

Selena slips her fingers tightly through his again. She feels soft, not tense at all, and she sighs quietly. “Thanks, dummy.” 

 

“What was that? I think as your husband I’ll need a much sweeter pet name.” 

 

She snorts. “Honey?” 

 

“Mediocre, but it will do.” Odin kisses her neck one last time, and he settles down to hold her. Just until she falls asleep… and then he’ll spin her a dream of a happily ever after that puts all of those silly old romance books to shame. 

 


End file.
